Talk:Fragile Greed/@comment-33018476-20180619043044/@comment-33018476-20180920175422
I worded this poorly. The comparison I'm trying to make here is not between Fragile and Unbreakable Greed as a function of the additional geo you gain, it's that until you've earned enough bonus geo to make up for: 1. The cost of Fragile Greed (I forgot to account for this originally) 2. Plus the cost of Unbreakable Greed 3. Plus the number of times you have had to repair Fragile Greed (thanks for reminding me of this) Then you end up with less money than you started with had you not bought in. Let's title this outcome, "Greed has been paid off." (Additionally, in the past the charm was only listed as providing 20%, not 20-60%, so let me amend my math a bit: you have to earn between 15,000 and 45,000 geo before you're earning a positive return from Unbreakable Greed. ) Think about it like this: imagine you have two piles. 1. Pile G''', or geo you get normally 2. Pile '''B, or bonus geo you earned because you were wearing either version of Greed. This is effectively just G'''*0.2..0.6. Because Unbreakable Greed costs 9,000 geo (let's call this pile '''U), until you've earned more than 9,000 bonus geo into B''', paying for the cost of the charm puts you at less geo. If '''G+'B'-'U' < G''' or '''B-'U' < 0 (they express the same idea), you have lost money buying Unbreakable Greed. Greed has not been paid off. You've added another detail that needs consideration for this calculation. Each death that would have resulted in Fragile Greed breaking but doesn't because you have Unbreakable Greed decreases the size of U'''. Let's call this value '''D. Now our comparison looks like this: If B'''-'''U+(D'''*150) >= 0, ''Greed has been paid off. '' (I am using the cost of repair here if you don't have Defender's Crest equipped to reduce the cost.) Finally, we should account for the cost of Fragile Greed to begin with. Let's call this value '''F. Let's also add our normal geo earnings back in. Our final expression looks like this: If G'+'B-'F'-'U'+(D'''*150) >= '''G, Greed has been paid off. Of course, since eventually you'll no longer have anything left to purchase with geo, laying all this out is nothing more than an interesting thought exercise. If you take some fixed values and plug them in... G ''' 46,250 '''B G'*0.2 9,250 '''F ' 250 '''U 9,000 'D ' 0 46,250 + 9,250 - 250 - 9,000 + (0 * 150) >= 46,250, which is true, so Greed has been paid off. You'll see that the maximum amount of base geo you'll need to earn before you've broken even using Greed is 46,250. The 45,000 was based off the same basic idea except without accounting for the cost of the Fragile version. The absolute minimum amount of base geo you'll need to earn before you've broken even using Greed is zero, assuming you've died 62 times (60, as you said, if you're only accounting for the value of Unbreakable Greed by itself): 0 + 0 - 250 - 9,000 + (62 * 150) >= 0, which is true, and so Greed has been paid off. The reality will be somewhere in the middle for most people.